shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
TodoMomo
TodoMomo is the het ship between Shoto Todoroki and Momo Yaoyorozu from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Although their interactions initially had been minimal, Momo and Shoto are friendly towards each other. They have many similarities: both are students who got into U.A. through scholarships, hail from famous yet strict Hero families and have powerful Quirks. As a result, Momo would always compared herself to Shoto and believed that he was always a step ahead of her; not having self-confidence in herself. However, this also caused her to admire Shoto for having brimming self-confidence as a hero. For his part, Shoto has a deep respect for Momo's observation skills and natural leadership, even telling her that he voted for her during the Class President election, as he thought that she excelled at the role of being a leader. He later chose Momo for his team at the Human Cavalry Battle in the Sports Festival, but she felt she was only following his orders. Anime Season 2 In the calvary battle, Todoroki acknowledges Yaoyorozu's power by choosing her to be on his team. During the End of Term Test arc, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu were paired up by Aizawa. It was eventually revealed that Yaoyorozu felt insecure in comparison to Todoroki as even though they started out the same, enrolling into U.A via recommendations, Todoroki has proved and improved much more than Yaoyorozu. When Yaoyorozu was almost caught by Aizawa, she runs back to Todoroki. Todoroki then gives her support and shows his admiration for her by informing her that he had voted for her during the Class Representative Elections because "I thought you'd be good at that sort of thing!!!". This in turn, gives Yaoyorozu courage, and they carry out her plan. As the plan succeeds, Aizawa and Todoroki compliment her, which leads her to tear up. Todoroki gets worried and being the dense person he is, tells Yaoyorozu that there is a pressure point on her foot that could help her if she was feeling nauseated. Season 3 Todoroki and Kirishima had asked for Yaoyorozu's help in trying to locate Bakugo. At first, she was reluctant. But after consideration, she decided that she "Trusted Todoroki" and helped them on their mission. At the Donki store, they have a conversation about why they had entered the store when Yaoyorozu could have just used her quirk to create the items. When Iida, Midoriya and Kirishima flew off to save Bakugo, the 2 of them were left in the dark alleyway alone. During the Provisional License arc, Todoroki was the first to pass stage one. When Yaoyorozu entered the Anteroom (Holding Room for candidates that have passed) wih Shoji, Asui and Jirou, she seemed genuinely happy to see that Todoroki had passed already. When Todoroki failed the certification, Yaoyorozu, alongside with Midoriya, was worried for him. Two Heroes When Todoroki decides to stay behind and hold off the villains with Bakugo so everyone and the others can escape, Momo calls out his name in worry before he disappears from view. Manga When Endeavour was fighting the Nomu, Todoroki was filled with anticipation when he was watching from the television in the common room. Upon entering the common room, which was filled by his other classmates, Yaoyorozu turned around and called his name, while feeling very worried for him. In the 1-A vs 1-B arc, when Kendo fought against Yaoyorozu, Todoroki commentated certain lines, Such as :"If Kendo separated Yaoyorozu from her team out of caution, then I think she's misjudged her." :"If she actually wanted to be cautious of Yaoyorozu, she should have crushed her 4 on 1 with her entire team's power right from the outset." Upon losing to Kendo, Todoroki comments that "...I hope she doesn't get all discouraged again." In the Official Drama CD titled "Ennichi Festival" , Todoroki and Yaoyorozu spends the night together at the festival. After expressing his feelings about his family to Yaoyorozu, he initially thought that he was just burdening her. Yaoyorozu then reassured him that he should express his feelings more as the whole class is important to him and he is important to the class. In the Official Drama CD titled "Donki Store", Todoroki, Iida and Yaoyorozu looks around the store. As Iida and Yaoyorozu are fascinated by the amount of items and prices in the store, Todoroki judges them for their zealous behaviour and constantly reminds them that they are on a mission to rescue Bakugo. Fanon A common trope in fan art is comparing the two to Fullmetal Alchemist characters. Most common is Hawkeye and Mustang, but others are also seen. Artists will draw the two in the other characters clothes and even redraw scenes from the anime/manga. On AO3, TodoMomo is the third most written for Shoto and the second most written for Momo. Is is also the fourteenth most written in the My Hero Academia tag. This ship is widely known in fandom because of the rather complicated and sometimes even love-hate attitude of the fans towards it. On the one hand, it is the most popular het ship in the franchise after IzuOcha and is even considered the second by amount of ship tease ship of its kind, TodoMomo gets a pretty significant amount of hatred due to its obvious threat to MomoJiro, the most popular femslash ship in the fandom. The obvious popularity of a number of slash ships with Todo also complicates matters, which is why many discussions about this ship often become flame bait, and TodoMomo support is fundamental for many of its supporters. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Momo/Shouto on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : Gallery File:Todomomo.gif File:1536854458_tumblr_onsolq16Tm1rcufwuo1_540.gif File:6cf9298b3eda9cbfd16e3dcbb836db7f.jpg|Todoroki looking away as Momo recreates Aizawa's scarf File:TodomomoShock.gif File:201810033fadb1d339c4c23dd_th_1024x0.jpg Navigation